grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Zerstörer Shrugged
|season = 6 |number = 12 |epnumber = 122 |prodcode = 612 |image = 612-Zerstörer crosses over.gif |airdate = March 24, 2017 |viewers = 4.14 million‘Grimm,’ NCAA Sweet 16 & all others hold: Friday final ratings |teleplay = Brenna Kouf |story = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Aaron Lipstadt |co-stars = Douglas Tait as Skull Zerstörer Other co-stars |objects = Adalind's Ring Zaubertrank Recipe Book Zerstörer's Staff Piece of Zerstörer's Staff Nuukh Suens |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X }} "'}} is the twelfth episode of Season 6 of Grimm and the one hundred and twenty-second episode overall. It first aired on March 24, 2017 on NBC. Press Release SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES - JACQUELINE TOBONI, HANNAH R. LOYD AND WIL TRAVAL GUEST STAR - The prophecy that was uncovered comes to pass when a dark force arrives in Portland with its eyes set on Diana (guest star Hannah R. Loyd). In an effort to protect her, Nick (David Giuntoli), along with Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) and Adalind (Claire Coffee), returns to the scene of his first investigation as a Grimm. Back at the Spice Shop, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell), Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) make a discovery that uncovers the origins of the mysterious stick. Meanwhile, Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Wu (Reggie Lee) are called to a crime scene that is connected to the gang's greatest threat. Synopsis Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Bauerschwein (seen in Monroe's family bible) *Dämonfeuer (seen in Monroe's family bible) *Eisbiber (seen in Monroe's family bible) *Phansigar (seen in Monroe's family bible) *Steinadler (seen in Monroe's family bible) Non-Wesen Beings *Zerstörer Diseases *Lycanthropia Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). *This episode ended with a title card reading, "To Be Continued..." Continuity *Eve loses her Hexenbiest side to the Mirror Dimension and becomes human. *Nick tells Adalind he loves her for the first time. *Trubel returns to Portland and reveals that every last remaining Black Claw cell was destroyed by Hadrian's Wall. *Hank and Wu are killed by Zerstörer, who crosses over to Earth. Trivia *Zerstörer is German for "destroyer." *The episode title is a reference to the 1957 novel , written by . The novel depicts an oppressive and dystopian society existing in the United States with the most prominent and successful industrialists abandoning their fortunes to fight back against aggressive new regulations. *This episode marks the first time Jim Kouf has written an episode of Grimm with his daughter, Brenna Kouf. *This episode marks the first time an ending title card (and the same exact title card) has been used in back-to-back episodes. *Lowell Deo, who portrays Attendant Todd, also previously portrayed Mayor in . *Adam Hart, who portrays Driver, has previously been a stunt performer in various episodes of Grimm since season 4. This episode marks his first credited character role on the show. *Monroe's line that Diana "knows something wicked is this way coming" is a reference to , the play by . The line in Shakespeare's play specifically occurs in Act 4, scene 1, when one of the witches says, "By the pricking of my thumbs,/Something wicked this way comes." References ru:Разрушитель расправил плечи Category:2018 Grimmy Award Winners